The Talent Competition
by reviewfreek140
Summary: This is the ultimate sining competition! Just read, its hilarious!
1. The talent competition

The Talent Competition

I'd just like to start out sayin, um, well; shout out 2 Merc, ser, KC, Jenny, Kristy, and ppl! Um, well hope ya like the story! Oh, I have to also remind you, there is no time period in this story!

It was the talent competition, everyone was invited to Hogwarts, everyone! Everyone who had at least a somewhat good singing voice signed up! Well, let's start from the beginning, the first talent competition.

Everyone gathered in the large theater that was in Hogwarts. Some eagerly waiting for their turn and some just eager to hear.

 "Attention, attention please", it was Dumbledore, "lets begin the first annual Hogwarts talent competition, our first singer is Severus Snape, give him a hand".

Severus walked onto the middle of the stage, ready to sing, he began. The music started to play.

He sang.

 Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it  
{*"I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it" - backwards 2X*}  
If you got a big [elephant], let me search ya  
To find out how hard I gotta work ya  
{*"I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it" - backwards 2X*}

I'd like to get to know ya so I could show ya  
Put the pussy on ya like I told ya  
Gimme all your numbers so I could phone ya  
Your girl actin' stank then call me over  
Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa  
Phone before you come, I need to shave my chocha  
You do or you don't or you will or won't ya  
Go downtown and eat it like a vulture  
See my hips and my tips, don't ya  
See my ass and my lips, don't ya  
Lost a few pounds in my waist for ya  
This be the beat that goes ba ta ta  
ba ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta  
Sex me so good I say blah-blah-blah  
Work it, I need a glass of water  
Boy, oh, boy, it's good to know ya 

Repeat Chorus

If you a fly gal get your nails done  
Get a pedicure, get your hair did  
Boy, lift it up, let's make a toast-a  
Let's get drunk, that's gon' bring us closer  
Don't I look like a Halle Berry poster  
See the Belvedere playin' tricks on ya  
Girlfriend wanna be like me, never  
You won't find a bitch that's even better  
I make you hot as Las Vegas weather  
Listen up close while I take it backwards  
(Watch the way Missy like to take it backwards) [backwards]  
I'm not a prostitute, but I could give you what you want  
I love your braids and your mouth full of floss  
Love the way my ass go bum-bum-bum-bum  
Keep your eyes on my bum-bum-bum-bum-bum  
And think you can handle this gadong-a-dong-dong  
Take my thong off and my ass go vroom  
Cut the lights off so you see what I could do 

Repeat Chorus:

  
Boys, boys, all type of boys  
Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys  
Why-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
Rock-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
Girl, girl, get that cash  
If it's 9 to 5 or shakin' your ass  
Ain't no shame, ladies do your thang  
Just make sure you ahead of the game  
Just 'cause I got a lot of fame supa  
Prince couldn't get me change my name papa  
Kunta Kinte a slave again, no sir  
Picture black sayin', "Oh, yes a master"  
Picture Lil' Kim dating a pastor  
Minnie Me and Big Ren can out last ya  
Who is the best, I don't have to ask ya  
When I come out you won't even matter  
Why you act dumb like "Uh, duh"  
So you act dumb like "Uh, duh"  
As the drummer boy go ba-rom-pop-pom-pom  
Give you some-some-some of this Cinnabun 

Repeat Chorus

To my fellas, ooooh  
Good God, I like the way you work that  
{*scratching: "Peter Piper" featuring Jam Master Jay*}  
To my ladies, woo  
You sure know how to work that, good God

After this, everyone got the impression that Snape was, well, gay! 

Announcer: Next up is Lillian Potter!

Everyone cheered 

Then the music began.

I'm Standing on a bridge 

I'm waitin in the dark 

I thought that you'd be here by now 

Theres nothing but the rain 

No footsteps on the ground 

I'm listening but theres no sound 

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? 

Won't someone please take me home 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I'm, I'm with you 

im looking for a place 

searching for a face 

is there anybody here i know 

cause nothings going right 

and everythigns a mess 

and no one likes to be alone 

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? 

Won't someone please take me home 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I'm, I'm with you 

oh why is everything so confusing 

maybe I'm just out of my mind 

yea yea yea 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I'm, I'm with you 

Take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you... 

The crowd clapped and cheered, for she was a good singer.

Announcer: Next up, James Potter!

The music started (again) .

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you  
  
One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue  
  
'Cause if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it  
  
you want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland

Everyone cheered. (I should remind you that he was kind of, well, obviously singing this for Lily).

Announcer: Coming up, Rebeus Hagrid!

(I think you get the picture about the singer starting to sing) 

  *talking*  
Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
It is so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black  
  
*rap*  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up front  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got  
Me so horny  
Ooh, all of that smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy  
  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
Sweat, sweat, got it goin like a turbo vette  
  
I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
  
Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
Tell her to shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back  
  
(LA face with Oakland booty)  
  
I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
  
I wanna get you home  
And uh, double up uh uh  
I aint talkin bout playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wann'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mixalot's in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna uhhhh  
Till the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin on  
A lot of pimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
  
So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back  
  
(LA face with the Oakland booty)  
  
Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"  
  
So your girlfriend drives a Honda  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda and got motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt and gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're fat  
Well I aint down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You aint it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back

The crowd was silent. Crickets chirped. Then all of the people in the theater started shaking their butt. It was really a sickening sight to see McGonagall shacking her butt in front of Dumbledore. 

Well, I hope you like the first part of my story! Oh and I'd just like to clear up the titles of the songs. The first was "Work It" by Missy Elliot, the 2nd was "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne, the 3rd was "Your body is a wonderland" by John Mayer, and the 4th was "Baby got back" by Sir Mixalot. Thanx 4 readin and review. Peace out!  


	2. The Talent competition: Part 2

The Talent Competition

I hope ya like the next chapter of my story! Ummm, oh yeah! I would like to tell you guys that this is a competition; there will be a winner in the end! Your just gonna have to keep on updating 'til I get that person! Well, here it goes!

Announcer: Next up for our talent competition, Hermione Granger!

The music started.

I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I want you to want me   
l need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'll shine up my old brown shoes   
I'll put on a brand new shirt   
I'll come home early from work   
If you say that you love me   
Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin'   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dyin'   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin   
I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I'll shine up my old brown shoes ....   
Didn't I, didn't I, ..........   
Feeling all alone without a friend ........   
I want you ....................

(She was obviously singing it to Harry) 

Announcer: Next up, Professor Binns!

The music started.

Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted  
So I learn from my mistakes  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
So I trust in love  
You have given me peace of mind  
chorus:  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time   
And I think I can fly  
  
Sunshine upon my face  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
Even though it might cost me everything  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you  
I can never look away  
  
[chorus]  
  
[bridge:]  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you (I could never look away)  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)

(This was obviously a joke, seeing as though he was a GHOST! For crying out loud)

Announcer: Up next, Oliver Wood!

Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

you could be my someone  
you could be my savior  
you know that I'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far

can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face

everyone is changing  
there's no one left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

you could be my someone  
you could be my savior  
you know that I'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far

can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me

Oh, Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
told you where to run away  
nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you where to run away

can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
when ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me

this pain you gave to me

you take it all  
you take it all away...  
this pain you gave to me  
you take it all away  
this pain you gave to me  
take it all away  
this pain

Everyone stood up and cheered, especially Allura (my character, which is me, but the love interest of Oliver Wood).

Announcer: Here comes the king of secrets, Sirius Black!

The music started.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am 

Announcer: Next up, a dark but sleek singer, Draco Malfoy!

The music started (as always).

Breathe in right away, nothing seems

To fill this place

I need this every time, take your

Lies get off my case

Some day I will find, a love that flows

Through me like this

This will fall away, this will fall away

You're getting closer, to pushing me

Off of life's little edge

Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later

You know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding the 

Rope and I'm taking the fall

Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah

This is getting cold, I can't break these

Chains that I hold

My body's growing cold, there's nothing

Left of this mind or my sould

Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of 

This poison is taking me higher

This will fall away, this will fall away

You're getting closer, to pushing me

Off of life's little edge

Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later

You know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding the 

Rope and I'm taking the fall

Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser!

You're getting closer, to pushing me

Off of life's little edge

Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later

You know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding the 

Rope and I'm taking the fall

Cause I'm a loser

You're getting closer, to pushing me

Off of life's little edge

Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later

You know I'll be dead

You're getting closer, you're holding the 

Rope and I'm taking the fall

Cause I'm a loser 

Ok, well, I hope you liked the 2nd chapter! Now for the update on the stories! 1st song "I want you to want me" by Letters to Cleo, 2nd " Alive" by P.O.D, 3rd "Blurry" by Puddle of Mud, 4th "Iris" by the Goo Goo dolls, 5th " Loser" by 3 doors down! Thanx for reading, ill update the 3rd chapter A.S.A.P   


	3. The Talent Competition: Part 3

The Talent Competition

O.k. Thanx for the review I got! Uh…….. I don't know what else to say, but, here it goes! 

Announcer: Next up, Minerva McGonagall!

The music started.

I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you  
  
I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time,   
"With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine  
  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last  
  
You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold  
  
_[chorus]_  
  
Oooh, oooh, oooh  
  
You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide  
  
_[chorus]_  
  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats,   
and you love me  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?

Everyone was sickened listening to this, because of te song, and  she mad some sick licking motions towards Dumbledore.

Announcer: Coming next is a pair of great musical singers, here comes Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley! 

The music started.

 (Harry)  
Baby, don't go... Baby, don't go...  
Baby, dont go... Baby, don't go...  
Baby, don't go... Baby, don't go...  
  
(Ginny)  
Ooh... Yeah... Yeah... Yeah...  
  
(Ginny)  
It's such a shame but I'm leaving  
Can't take the way you're mistreating me  
And it's crazy, but oh baby  
It don't matter, whatever  
Don't phase me  
  
(Harry)  
I don't believe you wanna leave like this  
I don't believe I just had my last real kiss  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce  
Wait a minute, don't bounce baby,  
let's talk about this, man...  
  
(Ginny)  
Well I'm bouncin' and I'm out son  
I gotta leave you alone  
'Cause I'm good  
Holdin' down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin' the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on lock  
So without me you'll be fine - right  
  
(Ginny)  
All my pride is all I have  
(Harry)  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
(Ginny)  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
(Harry)  
Be easy, don't make decisions while you're mad  
(Ginny)  
The path you chose to run alone  
(Harry)  
I know you're independent, you can make it on your own  
(Ginny)  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
(Harry)  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
(Ginny)  
The nights I waited up for you  
Promises you made about coming through  
So much time you wasted  
That's why I had to replace you  
  
(Harry)  
It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settling down  
Especially me, I was creepin' all over town  
Thought my tender touch could lock you down  
I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds  
The way you used to giggle right before I put it down  
It's better when you're angry, come here I'll prove it now (come here)  
  
(Ginny)  
Stop playing  
You gaming  
I gotta leave you alone  
'Cause I'm good  
Holdin' down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin' the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on lock  
So without me you'll be fine - right  
  
(Ginny)  
All my pride is all I have  
(Harry)  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
(Ginny)  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
(Harry)  
Be easy, don't make decisions while you're mad  
(Ginny)  
The path you chose to run alone  
(Harry)  
I know you're independent, you can make it on your own  
(Ginny)  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
(Harry)  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
(Harry)  
People make mistakes to make up, to break up, to wake up  
Cold and lonely, chill baby, you know me  
You love me, I'm like your homie  
Instead of beefin', come hold me  
I promise I'm not a phony  
Don't bounce baby, console me  
Come here  
  
(Ginny)  
Ain't nothing you can say to me  
That can change my mind  
I gotta let you go now  
And nothing will ever be the same  
So just be on your way  
Go head and do your thing now  
And there's no more to explain to me, ya know  
I know your game, I'm not feeling what you do  
So I'm bouncing and I'm out son  
I gotta leave you alone  
Yeah, yeah...  
  
(Ginny)  
All my pride is all I have  
(Harry)  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
(Ginny)  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
(Harry)  
Be easy, don't make decisions while you're mad  
(Ginny)  
The path you chose to run alone  
(Harry)  
I know you're independent, you can make it on your own  
(Ginny)  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
(Harry)  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
(Ginny)  
All my pride is all I have  
(Harry)  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
(Ginny)  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
(Harry)  
Be easy, don't make decisions while you're mad  
(Ginny)  
The path you chose to run alone  
(Harry)  
I know you're independent, you can make it on your own  
(Ginny)  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
(Harry)  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone

Everyone cheered, they were a good pair!

Announcer: O.k., next we have a group of guys that are jokers, but good singers, the Marauders! 

The music started.

Load up on guns and   
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose  
And to pretend  
She's over bored  
And self assured  
Oh no, I know   
A dirty word  
  
hello, how low? _[x bunch of times]_  
  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yeah  
  
I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end  
  
hello, how low? _[x bunch of times]_  
  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yeah  
  
And I forget   
Just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard  
It was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
hello, how low? _[x bunch of times]_  
  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yeah, a denial  
A denial  
A denial...

This was a big hit with the whole crowd, especially the women, they were heart breakers.

Announcer: Next up is the bad guy of all bad guys; give it up for Lord Voldemort! 

The music started.

Take this pink ribbon off my eyes   
I'm exposed and it's no big suprise  
don't you think I know exactly where I stand  
this world is forcing me to hold your hand

couse I'm just a girl little ol' me   
don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl all pretty and petite  
so don't let me have any rights   
oh...I've had it up to here!

The moment that I step outside  
so many reasons  
for me to run and hide  
I can't those little things  
i hold so dear  
couse it's all those little things  
that I fear

couse I'm just a girl   
I'd rather not be   
couse they won't let me drive   
late at night  
I'm just a girl  
guess I'm some kind of freak  
couse they all sit and stare  
with their eyes  
I'm just a girl  
take a good look at me   
just your typical prototype  
oh... I've had it up to here!  
oh... am I making my self clear?

I'm just a girl   
I'm just a girl in the world...  
thats all that you'll let me be

  
I'm just a girl livin' in captivity  
your rule of thumb  
makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl what's my destiny   
what I've succumbed to  
is making me numb  
I'm just a girl my apologies  
what i've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl lucky me   
tweedle-dum there's no comparison

oh...I've had it up to!  
oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to here.

Everyone was shocked, but hysterical. They were all rolling out of their seats. 

Announcer:  Here he comes, the slave for evil, Professor Quirrell!

The music started.

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)  
  
I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.  
  
What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.  
  
I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)  
  
(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
(Like that)

Well, he was obviously talking about Voldemort, and the whole slave thing. Everyone felt a little uncomfortable after this. 

So, I hope ya like this new chapter, uhhh, that's all I have to say, but the song names. Here it goes, the 1st song was "Like a Virgin" by Madonna, 2nd "All I have" by J Lo ft. LL Cool J, 3rd "Looks like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana, 4th "I'm just a girl" by No Doubt, 5th "I'm a slave for you" by Britney Spears. Thanx for reading and please review! Have fun and wait for the next chapter.   


	4. The Talent Competition: Part 4

The talent Competition

Well, I hoped you like the 3rd chapter, ummm… well, again I'm speechless, and here it goes.

Announcer: I'd like to announce our own little wand maker, Mr. Ollivander!

The music started (as always).

Ooh, I'm overdue   
Give me some room   
I'm comin' through   
Paid my dues   
I'm in the mood   
Me and my girls gonna shake the room   
DJ's spinnin' (show your hands)   
Let's get dirty (that's my chant)   
I need that (uh) to get me off   
Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive   
Speakers are pumpin'   
Still jumpin'   
Six in the mornin'   
Table dancin'   
Glasses are crashin'   
No questions   
Time for some action 

Temperature's up (can you feel it)   
'Bout to erupt   
Gonna get my girls   
Get your boys   
Gonna make some noise 

Gonna get rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Sweat drippin' over my body   
Dance and gettin' just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirty   
It's about time for my arrival 

Ahh, heat is up   
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups   
Body's hot from front to back   
Now move your ass - ha, I like that   
Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')   
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)   
I need that (uh) to get me off   
Sweat until my clothes come off 

Let's get open   
Cause a commotion   
We're still goin' eight in the mornin'   
There's no stoppin'   
We keep it poppin'   
Hard rockin'   
Everyone's talkin' 

Give all you've got (give it to me)   
Just hit the spot   
Gonna get my girls   
Get your boys   
Gonna make some noise 

Gonna get rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Sweat drippin' over my body   
Dance and gettin' just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirty   
It's about time for my arrival 

Here it comes   
It's the one you've been waitin' on   
Get up, get it up   
Yo, that's what's up   
Give it just what you want, to the maximum   
Uh oh   
Here we go 

Here we go   
????????????????   
That's when we take it to the parking lot   
And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops   
Uh oh's   
Here we go's 

Gonna get rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Sweat drippin' over my body   
Dance and gettin' just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirty   
It's about time for my arrival 

Everyone was sickened to the bone. One person (McGonagall) even barfed!

Announcer: Now here comes the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick!

The music started to play (as always)(yawn)

Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you   
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you   
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you   
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you   
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you   
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you   
Sold 9 million  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you   
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you   
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct   
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
(Beyonce)  
Oh (oh) oh (oh)...  
  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

Everyone stopped barfing and started laughing, because this was about surviving, and, well, Sir Nick, was, well, DEAD!

Announcer: Here comes the younger king of evil, Tom Riddle!

The music started!!! Wow!! Aren't we all just overjoyed it did!!

Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity   
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment   
Would you capture it or just let it slip?   
  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy   
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti   
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready   
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin   
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud   
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out   
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now   
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!   
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity   
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked   
He's so mad, but he won't give up that   
Is he? No   
He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes   
It don't matter, he's dope   
He knows that, but he's broke   
He's so stacked that he knows   
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's   
Back to the lab again yo   
This whole rap shit   
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him   
  
[Hook:]   
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment   
You own it, you better never let it go   
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo   
  
The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping   
This world is mine for the taking   
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order   
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar   
It only grows harder, only grows hotter   
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him   
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter   
Lonely roads, God only knows   
He's grown farther from home, he's no father   
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter   
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water   
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product   
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows   
He nose dove and sold nada   
So the soap opera is told and unfolds   
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on   
Da da dum da dum da da   
  
[Hook]   
  
No more games, I'ma change what you call rage   
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged   
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed   
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage   
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher   
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper   
All the pain inside amplified by the fact   
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5   
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family   
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers   
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life   
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder   
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus   
See dishonor caught up bein a father and a prima donna   
Baby mama drama's screamin on and   
Too much for me to wanna   
Stay in one spot, another jam or not   
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail   
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot   
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not   
Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go   
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot   
So here I go is my shot.   
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got   
  
[Hook]   
  
you can do anything you set your mind to, man

Everyone was shocked that Tom could rap, so obviously they cheered, because he's hot! (That mad somewhat sense, right?).

Announcer: The next singer is the greatest headmaster of the school, Dumbledore!

The music started. (Once again, it started) 

Sometimes I shave my legs and sometimes I don't  
Sometimes I comb my hair and sometimes I won't  
Depending on the way the wind blows I might even paint my toes  
It really just depends on whatever feels good in my soul  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
Because I am a queen  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be Dumbledore  
When I look in the mirror the only one there is me  
Every freckle on my face is where it's supposed to be  
And I know our creator didn't make no mistakes on me  
My feet, my thighs, my lips, my eyes I'm lovin' what I see  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
Because I am a queen  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be Dumbledore  
Am I less of a lady If I don't wear panty hoes?  
My mama said ain't what she wears but, what she knows  
But, I've drawn a conclusion, it's all and illusion confusions the name of the game  
A misconception, a vast deception  
Something's gotta change  
Don't be offended this is all my opinion  
ain't nothing that I'm sayin law  
This is a true confession of a life learned lesson I was sent here to share wit ya'll  
So get in where you fit in go on and shine  
Free your mind, nows the time  
Put your salt on the shelf  
Go head and love yourself  
Cuz everything's gonna be all right  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
Because I am a queen  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be Dumbledore   
Keep your fancy drinks and your expensive minks  
I don't need that to have a good time  
Keep your expensive car and your Caviar  
All I need is my guitar  
Keep your krystyle and your pistol  
I'd rather have a pretty piece of Crystal  
Don't need your silicone I prefer my own  
What God gave me is just fine  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
Because I am a queen  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be Dumbledore

(Crickets chirping)

Well, I hope you like the, what is it, 4th chapter, now for the songs. 1st was "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera, 2nd "Survivor" by Destiny's Child, 3rd "Lose yourself" by Eminem, and 4th was "Video" by India Arie. Thanx for reading and please review!     


	5. The Talent Competition: Part 5

The Talent Competition

O.K. well, from what I calculate, there will be about 4 more chapters and I will revile the winner!

Announcer: Here's a hound of a guy, Remus Lupin! 

Music started.

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as  
A poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without  
A sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you  
A heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet, yet, no no  
Yet, yet, yet, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and  
I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
'Cos living with him must have  
Damn near killed you

And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you  
A heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet, yet, no no  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
Yet, yet, yet, no no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as  
A poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you  
A heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yet, yet  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yet, yet  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yet, yet  
No, no, no

(Crickets chirping) 

Announcer: O.K., next on the list is the slithering evil himself, the Basilisk!

The music started.

 Oooh La La  
I see stars  
I'm seeing stars (6x)

Once again, I find myself with my friends,  
dancing the night away, Its like the party never ends.   
Then again we don't want it to stop,  
'cause tonight's the night it goes sweatbox,  
laser beams, flashing lights, wild cards,  
Men from Mars, dressed in Stars and stripes,  
Eclectic electric  
Ladies of the evening   
drinking booze and mingling  
Mashing to the music, I can do anything  
Freaky dicky star speckles and pink butterflies  
and life is nice, so nice.  
I walk into a club and I've found paradise,  
I'm seeing stars, I can't believe my eyes.

Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
I dance all night, we're gonna dance all night,  
dance all night to this DJ.  
Ah Sugar, dance all night to this DJ.   
Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
Dance all night, we're gonna dance all night,  
dance all night to this DJ,   
Ah Sugar,  
dance all night to this DJ, dance all night to this DJ,  
lover dance all night to this DJ.

Like the record spins on the trails we blaze  
The walls are closing in but that's ok because I've been waiting all week to feel this way and it feels so good, so good.   
I'm on top of the world the coolest kid in the neighbourhood   
So let me be your star for one night that's right.  
Sweatbox, laser beams, flashing lights, you've got to feel the rush, feel the spice of life. Love-life, Shifty rolls the dice snake eyes surprise.   
Iceing..Mesmorizing. the minds are sick ones 'cause what we are, is victims of fun. Come on, come on, the fun is just begun; come on the fun is just begun. Ha Ha!!

Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise, dance all night, we're gonna dance all night, dance all night to this DJ.   
Ah Sugar, dance all night to this DJ. Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise, Dance all night, we're gonna dance all night, dance all night to this DJ,   
Ah Sugar, dance all night to this DJ, dance all night to this DJ, lover dance all night to this DJ.

It goes   
Oooh la la  
I see stars  
I'm seeing stars (2x)

Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
I dance all night, we're gonna dance all night, dance all night to this DJ. Ah Sugar, dance all night to this DJ.   
Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise, Dance all night, we're gonna dance all night, dance all night to this DJ,   
Ah Sugar, dance all night to this DJ, dance all night to this DJ, sugar dance all night to this DJ, dance all night to this DJ

The crowd cheered, thinking that they would be eaten if they didn't! (That was totally wrong because he would have just looked at them and killed them all)

Announcer: Well, that was frightening, lets get back to, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hello, ssssssssssss, this isssssssss, your basiisssssk, I desssssssssssided to take over the announsssers job. He was annoying me, ssssssss. O.k., nexxxxxxxt, issssss a nisssssssse housssssse elf, sssssss!

The music started.

 Babysitting sucks but whatever they got junk food, kung fu, egg fu, Dig Dug, a dog

too

And a hot Jew, Mr. Weintraub, I mean he's old but not dimed out

If I'm bad I'll turn around in the corner for Time Out

Aight Josh what you wanna do? You wanna watch cartoons?

HBO got Platoon, hey get back in the room!

I assume your folks are gonna be out late, go make me Kool Aid

I'm a sit on the couch and masturbate then call my boyfriend Gabe and see if he ate

Spit out my Bubbalicious and get to one of them big fridges that could fit 10 midgets

Damn they're rich, hey she left me fifty dishes-bitch!

Let's try on ya mom's minks think she'll miss these Chanel links?

In high heels you look like Jar Jar Binks- go play under the sink

(I want my mommy and daddy!) I want your daddy as well

But if you tell, you'll die of sickle cell and God told me you're goin straight to hell

Well if you don't like it I can leave and then you'll be alone believe me that's what the

creepy monsters want

Plus I'll be taking your TV

Put on your jammers and don't wet the bed I got a camera

I'll take a picture and show that little girl you like Sarah

Oh and one more thing- there's been several mass murderers spotted in the area

I'm a bad babysitter, got my boyfriend in your shower, Woo! I'm makin 6 bucks an hour

Let's make Fluffernutters don't fuckin utter another peep

I'll take the cookie cutter make star cookies outta ya skin while you sleep

Keep still, I gotta check the bathroom cabinet hey what are these pills?

I'll take the Valium Josh you take a bag and the Tagament

Stop throwin up I'm not paid enough you clean up the rug

Is that Fluff? I told you 6 boxes of unmade Jell-O was too much All right kid you gotta go to

bed, I know its only 6 but my boy just came over and he wants me to give him head

Sit his bare ass on the couch where you watch Small Wonder

Next time you see Vicky the spot'll be sticky cuz I sucked his dicky and used your mom's

cucumber

Don't worry I'll put it back in the Frigidaire

Scared? You can have it for supper nice and crisp in the Tupperware

No bedtime story, Gabe get off you're so horny!

Josh get in bed and Freddie Krueger might let you see your mom in the mornin

No porn and shut the shade Gabe-

One day you'll know how nice it is to get laid while you gettin paid

Everyone had a shocked look on their face. 

Basilisk: That wasssssss nisssssssssssse, now here isssss the Weasssssley brothers, Ron, George, and Fred, sssssss.

The music started.

A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly  
And is also known as a buster  
Always talkin' about what he wants  
And just sits on his broke ass  
So (no)  
  
I don't want your number (no)  
I don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no)  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
  
But a scrub is checkin' me  
But his game is kinda weak  
And I know that he cannot approach me  
Cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash  
Can't get wit' no deadbeat ass  
So (no)  
  
I don't want your number (no)  
I don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
I don't want none of your time (no)  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
If you don't have a car and you're walking   
Oh yes son I'm talking to you  
If you live at home wit' your momma  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you (baby)  
If you have a shorty but you don't show love  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you  
Wanna get with me with no money  
Oh no I don't want no (oh)  
  
No scrub  
No scrub (no no)  
No scrub (no no no no no)  
No scrub (no no)  
No  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
_[Chorus]_

Basilisk: Well, that wasssssssssssssssssssssss very interessssssssssting!

(The crowd is now planning an attack on the basilisk, because the author of this hilariously funny story is getting tired of typing all of those s's)

Basilisk: O.K, now, next issssssssssssssss a meanie of a guard, Argus Filch!

The music started! Wonderful, how do I do it?

Come, come on  
Come on, come on  
The black suits comin'  
The black suits comin'  
  
I'm comin'  
I'm comin'  
I'm comin'  
I'm comin  
  
I am the   
Man in black  
I'm back breaking the back of the  
Random attacker so  
Can the flack  
Yo, I'm dangerous  
I been trained to bust  
When a stranger fuss  
Trying to endanger us  
Praise me y'all  
Don't nothin faze me y'all  
When they see me, they gaze be all  
Crazy y'all  
They say I'm a myth  
Trust me if somebody rip  
Out of the depths of   
Your imagination appears Will Smith  
Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes  
Black tie with the black attitude  
New style, black Ray-Bans, I'm stunning man  
New hotness, pitch black, six hundred man Don't you understand, what, you thought I wouldn't come again  
Leave you hanging without bringing you the fun again  
Tanglin' with the alien scum again  
Mind your manners or the black suits runnin' 'em  
  
Nod ya head (nod ya head) (the black suits comin')  
Let me see ya nod your head (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
Let me see you (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
Let me see you bop your head, nod your head, come on   
(Nod ya head) The black suits comin'  
Let me see you (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
Let me see ya nod your head (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
(Nod ya head, head, head) Check it  
  
Yo. there's this chic, right  
Serleena making me sick, right  
Earth is worthless to her, she be tripping like  
Threatening me and my mens, trying to get the light  
Thinking she Superwoman, the black kryptonite  
Finishing whatever you start, son  
The best looking crime fighter since myself in part one  
Better act right and play nice and sing along  
'Cause Kay is back and he hype   
What? bring it on  
  
Uh, wanna brawl with me  
Trying to brawl with me  
Uh, uh, what, what  
Yo, what, what  
Let me see you, just come on  
Just come on and  
  
Nod ya head (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
Let me see you nod ya head  
(Nod ya head) (The black suits comin')  
Let me see you nod ya head (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
Let me see you (nod ya head)  
Let me see you nod ya head  
(Nod ya head) (The black suits comin')  
Let me see you (nod ya head)  
Come on, come on  
Let me see you (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
Let me see you (nod ya head)  
Check it, check it  
  
Yo, case closed  
Erase my foes  
Chased away by the black suits  
Shades and clothes  
We above the law  
Feds can't touch me y'all  
Highly ranked, black, blank I.D. card  
So disregard what you think you saw  
Put that phone down now, who you think you calling, ha  
One little flash, then good night dear  
Just open your eyes, honey, look right here  
Thank you   
Mission completed, I mean it  
We won't be defeated  
You seen it, we did it, even with weapons depleted  
Galaxy defenders don't act like you don't remember  
Taken contenders and proven they only pretenders  
Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls  
The men in black is back to protect the world  
When the enemy is near, the elite is here  
So have no fear  
Just let me see ya  
  
Nod Ya Head (nod ya head) (the black suits comin')  
Come on nod ya head (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
Let me see you (nod ya head)  
Like this (the black suits comin')  
Let me see you (nod ya head)  
(Nod ya head) Woo  
(Nod ya head) Uh (the black suits comin')  
(Nod ya head) Yo, yo, yo  
(Nod ya head, head, head)  
  
If you wanna rock then say (hey)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (hey)  
If you wanna rock then say (hey)  
Come on if you wanna rock then say (hey)  
Yo, if you wanna bop then say (hey)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (hey)  
If you wanna knock then say (hey)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (hey)

The crowd, now rolling, is hysterical, with a new host, me!

New Announcer: Next up, is the 4 magical creatures, Fawkes, the troll, Mrs. Norris, and Norbert!

The music started with a familiar tune.

Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space  
  
I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder   
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space  
  
Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die  
  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

The crowd clapped, considering tha they were animals that could sing.

Well, I hope you like this chapter. My chapter number has been shortened to about 1 or 2 or 3, it just depends. Here is the song titles now! 1st was "Remind me" by Nickelback, 2nd "Starry-eyed surprise" by Paul Oakenfield, 3rd "Bad Babysitter" by Princess Superstar, 4th was "Scrubs" by T.L.C (Left eye Lopez, may she R.IP.), 5th "Nod your head" by Will Smith, 6th "Born to be wild" by Steppin Wolf. Well, review, I need them! Bye! 


	6. The Talent Competition: Part 6

The Talent Competition

Well, this may be the last chapter, just read to find out!!!!!!!!!!

Not so new announcer: Next up is a new group of ghosts, The fat friar, the bloody baron, and Moaning Myrtle. 

The music started.

Friday night it's party time 

feeling ready looking fine, 

viene diego rumbeando, 

with the magic in his eyes 

checking every girl in sight, 

grooving like he does the mambo 

he's the man alli en la disco, 

playing sexy felling hotter, 

he's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga, 

and the dj that he knows well, 

on the spot always around twelve, 

plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa, 

y la baila and he dances y la canta 

[Chorus:]

Asereje ja de je de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva, 

majavi an de bugui an de buididipi, 

asereje ja de je de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva, 

majavi an de bugui an de buididipi 

Many think its brujeria, 

how he comes and disappears, 

every move will hypnotize you, 

some will call it chuleria, 

others say that its the real, 

rastafari afrogitano 

He's the man alli en la disco, 

playing sexy felling hotter, 

he's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga, 

and the dj that he knows well, 

on the spot always around twelve, 

plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa, 

y la baila and he dances y la canta 

[Repeat Chorus]

Everyone was stunned, and hysterical, and well, just speechless. This song had Spanish in it!

Now getting older announcer: Mad Eye Moody comin at you now! 

The music then started (like it always has).

Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realise  
  
_[CHORUS:]_  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone  
  
Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me  
  
_[Repeat chorus]_  
  
Hey ooh  
  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life  
  
_[Repeat chorus]_  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone  
  
I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world

Everyone was kind of scared of him now, not that they already weren't.

Now old announcer: Peeves the Poltergeist, zooming on in!

Again, the music started.

Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me  
And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
  
CHORUS:  
'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognise the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain  
Away from me  
Away from me  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh  
  
And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
  
Oh, you're in  
Everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

The crowd was clapping, silently, in their heads, I think. 

The now older than usual announcer: Now, you know him as a professor, know him as a singer, he's your very own Professor Flitwick!  

The music started playing and on the stage a piano appeared.

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if i would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.

Everyone was kind of scared of him now too. One, because he played the piano, and two, he had a WOMAN'S VOICE!

Now very old announcer: Here's the next competitor, Wormtail! 

The music started. (Echo's words twice more)

_Wish I was back in __Texas__. The ocean is no place for a squirrel.   
Wish I was in __Texas__. Prettiest place in the world, oh no!   
I guess deep in my heart, I'll always be a __Texas__ girl. _

_I wanna go hooomee hooome home. Yodoleyio, yodoleio, yodoleio, yodolei, alei. _

_I wanna wake up in __Texas__. I miss those wide open skies.   
I miss my 20 acres, barbacues, and pecan pies. Oh why!   
When I'm so far from you __Texas__, all I can do is cry. _

_Yodoleyio__, Yodoleyio, YODOLEYIO, alei, alei. _

_I wanna go hooume, I want to go home.**I**_** want to go home**

This was very strange, considering, he wasn't a squirrel who was from Texas, but o well.  

Now the overly old announcer: Now, we are on our last singes, the Mermaids!

The music started.

 Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really 

Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you want my future forget my past, 

If you wanna get with me better make it fast, 

Now don't go wasting my precious time, 

Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really 

Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,

Say you can handle my love are you for real,

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me

you gotta listen carefully,

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,

we got G like MC who likes it on an

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,

and as for me you'll see,

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,

you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover

  
  
Everyone was just kind of staring. Everyone hates the spice girls. This was suckey singing, but you know who cares.

Now overly old announcer: That's nice, now lets announce the winner, Thomas, the envelope (now Thomas(made up character) hands him envelope). The winner is, uhuhuhuh (chocking sound), having heart attack cause I'm so old. (Falls down on floor)

MWHAHAHAHAHA, now I need you nice people to tell me who should win, first go to my IM screen name, then take the poll in my buddy profile, or review me, and I will do the math. Here are the choices:

Dumbledore- "Work it"

Lillian Potter-"I'm with you"

James Potter-"Your body is a wonderland"

Hagrid-"Baby got back"

Hermione Granger-"I want you to want me"

Professor Binns-"Alive" 

Oliver Wood-"Blurry"

Sirius Black-"Iris"

Draco Malfoy-"Loser"

Minerva McGonagall-"Like a virgin"

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley- "All I have" 

The Marauders-"Smells like teen spirit"

Lord Voldamort-"I'm just a girl"

Professor Quirrell-"I'm a slave for you"

Mr. Ollivander-"Dirty"

Nearly Headless Nick-"Survivor"

Tom Riddle-"Lose yourself"

Dumbledore-"Video"

Remus Lupin-"Remind me"

Basilisk-"Starry-eyed surprise"

Dobby-"Bad babysitter"

Ron, George, and Fred-"No scrubs"

Argus Filch-"Nod your head"

Fawkes, the troll, Mrs. Norris, and Norbert-"Born to be wild"

Fat Friar, Bloody Baron, Moaning Myrtle-"The ketchup song"

Mad Eye Moody-"Supergirl"

Peeves-"Everywhere"

Professor Flitwick-"Ordinary Day"

Wormtail-"Texas"

The mermaids-"Wannabe" 

Oh, and you thought forgot the names of the songs, well, I didn't, here they are. 1st was "The ketchup song" by Las Ketchup, 2nd "Supergirl" by Krystal Harris, 3rd "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, 4th "Ordinary day" by Vanessa Carlton, 5th "Texas" by Sandy Cheeks, 6th "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. Well, get voting, come on now, come on, you know you want to! 

My (AOL) IM screen name is BigRedd140     My MSN screen name is koolio140

Or you can just review me! Have fun! 


	7. The talent competition: Part 7

The Talent Competition

    Well, I'd just like to say thanx 4 all your help on voting and the results are finally in!!!!!!!

Announcer: Well, back on with the show! Now here it comes, the moment you all have been waiting for, the announcing of the awards.

In 3rd place for the final award is Sirius Black singing "Iris"

The crowd cheered and clapped.

Announcer: Now for the 2nd place award, goes to Tom Riddle, singing "Lose yourself"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Tom hugged his girlfriend Serentiy.

Announcer: Here it is, the moment you all have been waiting for, the 1st place award, this special award goes to a very good singer and special person, Oliver Wood!!!!!!!!!

The crowd screamed, especially the girls (that sly hottie), then he hugged his girlfriend Allura and the made out for about 1 minute (oh, such a long time), then he accepted the award.  The 3 winners bowed on stage and the crowd cheered. This was a good talent show, they all wished there was another one. (Oh, and there will be, you can count on that).

Thank you to all my fans who voted and stuff. I would like to say that there will be another talent competition. Oh, and for all you LOTR fans you'll like the next story. Bye you guys, have fun.  


End file.
